Revenge Isn't Always Sweet
by Summer Days And Summer Nights
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella one drunken night in high school with Tanya and Tanya enjoys throwing it in Bella's face. Until one day she's had enough and sets out to show Tanya just who Edward really likes. Then shocking news rocks both B&Es world.


High School…It's filled with drama, bitches, shit you're really not going to use later in life, and sluts. And oh gosh does Forks High got some major sluts. There's the level one slut, Jessica, who gets paid to give guys blow jobs in the janitors closet. Lauren is classified as a level two slut, she'll take any guy and have a quickie under the bleachers or in a car during lunch. And then there is the queen of all hores, the head hauncho, the slutty ring leader, Tanya. She's so 'good' that she's on her own freakening level. She's the girl who will role play in the teacher's class rooms during lunch, has done it with all the guy teachers, and has broken up more then half of the relationships at school. And best of all she's doing my ex, Edward Cullen.

Yes, I had been a victim of Tanya's plan to break me and Edward up. At first I was determined to not let her sink her claws into him, but Edward just couldn't keep his hands to himself. He says he was just drunk that night, but rolling around naked in a bed and not knowing that the girl you were with was in fact, not your girlfriend of two years, doesn't seem right to me. So Tanya got her wish, me and Edward broke up, and not even two weeks after that they began hooking up. Heck I even knew they were hooking up before Tanya started telling everyone at school. You tend to find these things out when your best friend is your ex's sister.

I'd known Alice way before I had even begun to think about dating Edward. She's actually the one that set us up, saying something about how we were 'soul mates' and 'destined to be together', or something like that. Whatever, I said she was my best friend not a fucking genius. I'm pretty sure that she was even more pissed at Edward when she found out that he had cheated on me. I thought it was amusing what she did but I guess two black eyes and a ninja kick to the balls weren't funny.

Since our break up Edward has tried to talk to me but I've been trying to resist. I mean when you had been dating someone for two years you begin to depend and trust them. And when they break that trust and suddenly aren't there anymore everything feels wrong. He even went as far as to show up at my house banging on the door, but Charlie sent him away. I had been considering talking to him after that but changed my mind when I found him and Tanya dry humping each other in the girls' bathroom. Yeah he's a dick.

What pisses me off the most is when I see the smug smile on Tanya's face every time she's with Edward. It's like she stinks her tong even farther down his throat whenever I'm around them. She's even been pestering him about becoming an item, but for some reason Edward keeps refusing saying he just wants to stay 'friends with benefits'. Alice says it's because he's really not over me and regrets ever cheating on me, but you never know with that boy.

Once while Alice and I were in the bathroom we heard Tanya and her gang walking in so we hid in the stalls (cliché I know). What we heard was he gushing about how much she loved Edward and how he would never cheat on her because there was no one even is pretty enough for him to even consider cheating on her with. Then she went on about on how he would never get back with me and blah blah blah.

The statements she made might have pissed me off at the time, but it later gave me a wonderfully stupid idea. Since she thought that Edward would never go back to me now that he 'had' her I was going to prove her wrong. I knew that boy inside and out. And honestly I didn't care if I turned into a slut myself I actually did miss Edward and I was willing to do any stupid thing to get him back. And what better way then to show Tanya that she can't always get what she wants.

The next couple weeks were for sure going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so please tell me if you think that this sounds like even a good story, and tell me the truth you wont hurt my feelings. :]<strong>


End file.
